Love Bug Virus
by HuGyWuGy
Summary: Serena is a college student so does he, their first meeting was annoying. What will happen? I don't know! I'm just a newbie. If you want add something or just review.
1. Tease

Chapter 1 Tease  
  
  
  
"It's not right..hmm..maybe this would do the trick." Serena said as she typed the statement to her program that was missing. "O yeah! I got it! I got it!" she sang.  
  
"Hey!" a guy said from the back.  
  
"Wh-- what?" Serena looked around and finding who said that. "Who said that?"  
  
"You know there are people here who wants to work quitely and concentrate." said the guy standing.  
  
"I'm sorry..I didn't mean too..it's just I" Serena said without finishing her word.  
  
"Well next time just shut your mouth so you will not disturb anybody." the guy said as he sat again and began to work again.  
  
'Why that jerk!' "Hey I said I was sorry, there's no reason to be angry like that." Serena said as she tried to say it calmly.  
  
"Ok! fine whatever! just don't talk ok?! and we all have peace." the guy said with a sarcastic tone.  
  
'Why are there people like that! I wish he's computer will shut down and lost all the program he's working! jerk!' Serena thought as she save the files she's been doing. 'Just to be safe.'  
  
"Oh man! f***k! I didn't save it! damn!" the guy said angrily. As all the computer were shut down because of technical failure.  
  
'Ha ha! karma!' Serena laughed as she was looking at him.  
  
The guy heard the giggle of the girl he scolded and looked at her. "Why are you laughing? anything funny?!" said with a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Nothing." Serena said. 'It's just you.' she thought laughing in her head.  
  
"Your a psycho!" the guy said.  
  
"What?! and now your name-calling me?!" Serena couldn't hide her anger to the person she's talkng to.  
  
"Well you really are a psycho! your laughing but there is nothing funny? and what do you call that?! Psycho!" the guy seems having fun teasing her as he figures out to turn on his computer again.  
  
"Why you jerk! you don't have a right to call me that! you don't even know me!" Serena said as she walked out of the laboratory. 'How does he call me that! He has no right!'. She was in her thoughts when suddenly somebody gripped her right arm. "Hey! what do--...". She faced the person who gripped her arm, almost to attack when she familiarize the person. It was the guy that was calling her psycho. "And what do you want?!" untangling her arm away from the guy.  
  
"Well because your so tamperamental, you left your bag." he said it with a grin on his face. That made Serena more angry with him.  
  
She took her bag from him, but he pulled away and he lift up her bag. She didn't recognize it at first but as she tried to get her bag from him he noticed he is tall, cause she is already jumping to get her bag from his hands. "Give me my bag you jerk!" Serena said as she struggle to get her bag.  
  
"Well now, now your the one who's name-calling." he said as he played with her.  
  
"Well you started it by calling me psycho! Which I'm not!" she said now stopping as she was breathing hard.  
  
"Oh really?!" he said as he tossed her bag back and forth in his hands. 


	2. Emotions

Author: At last! It's working! I forgot to say that I don't own sailormoon ok? So, don't sue me. By the way thanks for the reviews. It really helps. ^_^.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Emotions  
  
He tossed her bag back and forth to his hands. "So, what's your name?" Mamoru said looking to the tired Serena.  
  
"And why do you ask? Like I'll tell you!" she tried to grab again her bag from him.  
  
He hides her bag to his back. "And why won't you tell me? Are you carrying a big dark secret that I should be afraid of?" he said still playing around her.  
  
Serena was so pissed off to the man who's circling around her. "Cause I don't want to tell you! And I don't have a big dark secret! Give me my bag back!" as she tried to get her bag again.  
  
"Well now, seems like you're a hard pleaser. I'll introduce my self.I'm Mamoru Chiba." he said that while he take the bag again and let Serena tirelessly get it from him.  
  
"Like I care! And I didn't ask your name!" stopping her pursuit in her bag. And just standing and staring at him.  
  
He stopped and as she starred at him. 'And why did she stopped?'. "Already tired, psycho.." as he played again her bag back and forth to his hands.  
  
Actually Serena is studying him. 'I never noticed it but he's cute but this guy have some attitude problem!'. She said thoughtfully. "Yes I'm tired.now won't you PLEAZZE give me my bag now." as she offered her left hand.  
  
"Tell me your name first then I'll return your bag. I just want to know your name.that's all." He said as he stared at her.  
  
"Ok,ok.it's Serena. So, I can have my bag now?" she said as she gets her bag from him, but he is still grabbing hold of it.  
  
"Serena.hmm.Serena what?" still gabbing hold to her bag.  
  
"What?.Tsukino. ok?! I've told you already so give me my bag." As she pulled her bag from him.  
  
He gave her bag. "Ok Serena Tsukino. It was nice meeting you." As he turned around and walked back to the lab.  
  
'That's it?! After he played around! Urgh! That jerk!' she turned around with her heels so pounded at the ground below.  
  
"Hey wait!" He said as he turned around and looked at the girl whom he seem quite seen blushing in red.  
  
She turned around "What?!" her cheeks in red of anger.  
  
"Nothing..Serena the psycho!" he blustered out loud. As he quickly get in the room and closes it. And on the small glass window he smiled a mocking smile.  
  
Serena was boiling. 'Why that!'. "Urgh!" as she walked angrily away from the place.  
  
He sited to his chair and thinking about the girl. 'She's beautiful.Ahhh! Mamoru! Stop thinking about that pesky brat! She's no different!.but I think I can put my magic on her.' A small grin came to his face as he worked again in front of his computer.  
  
She walked madly on the street thinking about the man who made her day a hell. 'How does he! He has no right to treat me that way! He doesn't know me, and as if were close! Yeah right! He won't get me if that what he thinks! You know what they say first impression last.' she thought as her head was already cooling down, she stopped at a video rental.  
  
"Hey Serena! You're early! Skipped class?" asked the clerk on the desk named Seiya.  
  
"Um.yeah, got pissed off by a jerk." As she went over board to the desk, went to the locker room and changed to her uniform as a video clerk.  
  
"You got pissed off? Well that's new, I always thought you're the one who pisses off someone...by the way since you're here I've got to bounce.can you fill my slot?" he said waiting for her to come out.  
  
She came out of the locker room as she fixed her two buns of hair. "Why were you going? Have a date?" she smirked.  
  
"Um.no.well something like that, so can you fill my slot?" he said already going to the locker room were Serena went in.  
  
"Yeah sure, besides, I have nothing to do anyways." She said.  
  
"Alright thanks! I owe you one!" he said already going out.  
It was already 7:00 in the evening. 'Man, I'm starving.' She looked around but all she sees is tapes and cd's that are all stacked according to their categories. She was already about to stand to go to the restaurant across the street when the door opened.  
  
A man came in and looked familiar to Serena.  
  
"You!" Serena blurted out, as she looked surprised/angry at the same time.  
  
The man looked at the familiar clerk. "Well now, will you look at that, this is really a small world." He said smiling teasingly at Serena.  
  
"Out!" she said as she pointed at the door behind him.  
  
"But I just got in, and besides, you can't do that I'm your costumer." He said as he walked around and looking for something to rent.  
  
'Oh yeah his right, but of all the people in this planet why him?!' she said looking up as if she can find the answer. "Ok.ok.just pick something and get out."  
  
"Why are you in a hurry to kick me out? Don't tell me your still mad about the name-calling scenario." He said approaching her.  
  
She sat at her place behind the desk. "Hell yeah! You pissed me off the whole day! And until tonight!" she said her tone quite a bit high. 'Now especially that you're here!' she thought.  
  
"Hmmm.I see.well, I apologize.your right I've been rude to you and I promise to make it up to you." He said calmly and leaning at the desk.  
  
She was surprise, she expected that he will tease her again, and she didn't know what to say. 'What the hell? He apologizes?!' She didn't say anything in reply.  
  
He was waiting for her to talk. "Well? Will you consider my peace offering?" he said.  
  
She pretends to think. "Hmmm.ok.I'll consider but your gonna pay big time!" she smiled.  
  
He looked at her and studied her for a moment. "Ok, why won't we start now? What do you want me to do?" he asked as he moved around.  
  
'Think Serena, think!' she thought to her self. She leaned her back to the chair and put her hand on her chin. "Well first, I've been here since you pissed me off and I didn't took lunch.there's a restaurant across the street.buy me food." She said looking at the restaurant across the street.  
  
He looked outside and looks at the restaurant across the street. "Ok good start.your wish is my command." He went outside heading to the restaurant.  
  
'He didn't even asked me what I want.' She thought as she watched Mamoru making his way across the street.  
To be continued.  
I just want to say that, this fanfic is not really good or not at all good. Because I'm a first time writer and I really don't know what I'm doin'. I just write what's inside my mind and I hope that ya'll like the story. This is just my way of expressing myself. I'll be off for a while because it's our examination. I'm still a freshie at college. (like you care right?). Well, I'm just saying ok?. Thank you. 


	3. Delicious

A/N: I don't own Sailormoon and I wish I don't! this is for the person that really want to update this.cause she/he said she/he really loved my fic so I'm updating this.this is for you.thanks for loving my work. Sorry if I'm not updating this it's just that I've got so much work to do since I'm still a freshmen at college doing some thesis and web designing and it's pressure!!!. Sorry. To: ^_^rnwhel.  
Chapter 3 Delicious  
  
He was at the front of the restaurant. He went in 'Ah shit! I forgot to ask her what she wants! Stupid!' the waiter looking at him oddly.  
  
"Good evening sir." Said the waiter. "Can I have your order?"  
  
"Uhm.yes." He looks up at the menus at the wall. 'What kind of food does she like?' 'Spaghetti?.A burger?.with fries?.rice soup with mushroom?.barbecue?' 'Wait.she told me she hadn't eaten lunch.'.  
  
"Sir your order?" said the waiter looking at him impatiently.  
  
"Ah yes, sorry, uhm.may I have one order of that 'ametha hin' (beef in tamarind sauce, it's really good.) and for desert.I'll have that 'kyauk- kyaw' (jelly custard) for take-out." He said picking his wallet at his right back pocket.  
  
"Here you go Sir." Said the waiter as he gives his order.  
  
"Thanks." Mamoru said as he gets it from the waiter and went out headed at the video rental. He was already at the front of the video rental, he was looking at the transparent glass, were he can see Serena arranging the tapes and dvd's. He observed her. 'I didn't see it at first, but I must say.she's really beautiful.'. Her blond hair put up in two buns, her face and big blue eyes, her porcelain skin and her slender curves, her breasts, even though she wears a big tee shirt on top it still resembles her rich full breasts. And that seeing her like that made him hard under his clothes. 'What the hell am I doing?!' he just snapped and went in.  
  
Serena heard the door opened she looked and saw Mamoru staring at her. She didn't know that he was fantasizing about her. (HA!) "So what did you get for me?". She walked to him.  
  
"Uh.well, food to eat." Sarcasm on his face.  
  
"Hah! Funny.well it smells good though." she took the take out food in his hands.  
  
"I just ordered some food that looked good but I really don't know the taste since I'm not always in this side of the city." Mamoru said as he watched her going s at the locker room and came back.  
  
"Well every food in that restaurant always tastes good." She said opening the take out food. "Ummm.smells good alright." Saying it closed eyed.  
  
He looked at her fascinated. He trailed her eyes to her nose and to her rich pinky lips. 'Oh yeah your alright.I wish I could taste you know to know how your good.' He thinked unknowingly.  
  
He didn't notice she was already staring at him. "What? Is there something on my face?" she asked as she wiping her face.  
  
"Uh..no.there's nothing on your face.umm.go on eat, before it gets cold and don't mind me being here." He said erasing his thoughts away.  
  
"Ok." She started eating but as she started she was uncomfortable because he was staring at her. 'Ok how in the world can I eat properly if he's staring at me! And why in the world he stares at me liked that? Well I'm hungry and I don't care.' She continued eating.  
  
He watched her as she ate her food. He watched every time she puts the food in her mouth. 'Man.I hope I can taste her.' 'What the hell am I thinking? I'm not like this.I don't fantasize on women!'  
  
"Are you alright?" Serena asked as she noticed him change his expression of his face.  
  
"Yeah.I was just thinking of something.that's all." He said with a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Well, I really want to say thank you for the food and." She said as she packed the left-over.  
  
"And?." he continued.  
  
"I want to say we got in the wrong foot." She said straight face.  
  
"Your right. I'm really sorry bout the whole thing that happened at the school. It's just I'm not in the good mood." He said slightly bowing his head.  
  
"Uh yeah, I'm sorry too." Serena said.  
  
"So were ok?" He said looking at her face.  
  
"Yeah I guess so." She replied.  
  
"Well that's good to hear. So no more fight?"  
  
"No more fight."  
  
"Do you work here?" He said looking around.  
  
"Uh, yeah I need some bucks to pay my apartment." She said.  
  
"Nice. For a girl like you." He said teasingly.  
  
"And what do you mean by that? I thought no more teasing?!" She said with a puppy dog face.  
  
He almost giggled the way her face look. 'She is really funny in a cute way.' "Your right. Sorry. Mind if I look around?"  
  
"Unless you're renting." She said.  
  
"Ah.black male. Don't worry in the first place that's why I came here." He said walking.  
  
She just smiled. As he was looking around Serena studied him. 'Well he's gorgeous alright.his face is perfect.' She looked at his face; to his forehead.opaque eyes.perfect nose.and.his lips. 'My God.how come he created someone like him that is sooo hot.'.  
  
She walked towards him. She took him in her arms, and she could feel her thighs pressing against his body, and her soft lips were on his, and he was holding her close, whispering things she could not understand.  
  
It was as though she had known Mamoru always. And yet she knew nothing about him. 'Except that he's so tasty.' She thought as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He almost fell, thanks for the wall. The pile of tapes behind them fell down. He kissed her hungrily and savagely. She replied the kiss the same way her tongue exploring his whole mouth, teasing his upper lip then goes in again.  
  
He rolled over and pinned Serena at the wall, pulled her up locking his hands on her thighs to balance her. She holds his hair and combing it with her fingers, which made him more aroused. He let his mouth trail her neck that made Serena groan a little. Then down, down to her luscious breasts. He took some of the buttons of her clothes using his mouth. The feeling made her so wet. She took her bra herself. And the sight that was before him made him to want for more. He kissed her right breast and played his tongue to her nipple rolling it in circular motion that made her groan so loud. He did the same to her other breast. She removed his top off as he removing his pants then her clothes. Mamoru pulled off her panties he pulled away briefly to admire her. "What?" she asked. "God you're beautiful" he told her. She smiled and pulled him back down for a kiss.  
To be continued.  
  
Sorry but I have to do this.and again it's gonna take sometime before I update this again.I'm really sorry. I must think for the next I don't know what to write anymore. And I think the love scene sucks. I don't know how to write it. I imagine but I don't how to put it in words ya know? I'm just sayin it ok? Peace out. 


	4. Confused

Chapter 4  
Confused  
  
*Mamoru pulled off her panties he pulled away briefly to admire her.  
"What?" she asked. "God you're beautiful" he told her. She smiled and pulled him back down for  
a kiss.*  
  
The door opened as Seiya went in he saw Serena sweating and her eyes closed. He walked towards her; she looks like she's been through something.  
"Hey Sere! Are you alright?!"  
  
He said shaking her.  
  
Serena almost jumped out. "Wha-What??!!" she said panicky.  
  
"Are you all right? You look sweaty.Do you have a fever or somethi'n?"  
Seiya said wiping her face with his handkerchief.  
  
Serena still can't answer him she's still in shock. She wasn't hearing anything Seiya has said 'What was that??!! Why.it was just a dream? Damn!  
What the hell's is going on with me? Him! Of all of the people I can picture of having sex with??!!' She still feel warm though. "Seiya! I-I-I'm ok.there's nothing wrong with me." 'I hope.' She scanned the place and she  
saw Mamoru looking at her confused. Her heart pounded so hard it's like it's going out of her chest. "I-I'm just going to the locker room ok." as  
she walks toward the room.  
  
Mamoru couldn't help but worry about what happened to her and the man that she's talking to. 'What happened to her? Why does she look like that? Did that guy did something to her?' He couldn't help it but he talked to the  
guy that Serena was talking to.  
"What happened to her?"  
  
Seiya turned around and saw the guy where the voice came from. He didn't  
noticed that there is someone there besides he and Serena. "Uh.that's nothing.she felt something I guess." He said looking at the tapes at his  
hands. Changing the topic, "Are you gonna rent those?" Pointing at the  
tapes in his hands.  
  
Mamoru looked where his pointing at. "I.uh.yeah." Still worried at Serena.  
  
"May I have your membership card?" Seiya said as he placed himself at the  
counter.  
  
Mamoru gave him the card but looking at the locker room were there's a sign  
hanging "For Employee's Only". And he left the video rental store.  
  
Serena lend her back at the door and thought about what just happened. 'Ok  
Sere, just breathe in.' She exhaled. 'Then breathe out.' Letting out a blow. 'Why am I like this?!' 'I hate him!' Still panting. 'Ok Serena your  
ok.that was just something that will never happen. Ever.' She fixed her self, holding the door knob and twist it. And she let out a small sigh of  
relief.  
  
Mamoru was still thinking of the incident at the rental. 'What happened to  
her?' 'Oh for goodness sake Mamoru! Why think of her she's nothing!'.  
  
"Hey your out. Are you ok? You look funny back there. Is there somethi'n  
wrong?"  
Seiya asked panting her shoulder.  
  
"Ah.yeah I'm fine. I'll just go ok." She replied with a fake smile.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah I'm sure."  
  
"By the way this food this yours?" He asked looking at the food by the  
table.  
  
"Oh.I forgot to finish it.if you don't mind would you throw it for me.Bye."  
She said headed at the door not waiting for his reply.  
  
She walked and thinking about Mamoru. 'Why him? Why am I like this?' 'First  
of all I don't know him.well I do, I know his a jerk.but that doesn't  
count.well it does.he's that cute.no, but he's handsome.I hate him,  
no.yes? I like him? That can't happen! I mean I hate him, how in the world would I like that  
arrogant cute jerk!'  
  
She only noticed that she is already at her apartment. Inside her cat Luna caress her knees as she enter. "Hey there, did you miss me?" picking her cat up, smoothing its fur. "Sorry I got home late, it's just this guy that I met, he's so ugh! You know what I mean?" looking at her cat. 'How silly I am! Now I'm talking to my cat! It's all his fault!' putting her cat down  
and pouring food. 'Well I guess all I need is a goodnight sleep.'  
  
Meanwhile, Mamoru is watching the movies he'd rent but actually he's not paying attention, his attention was on in his mind, the girl he met in a  
really strange way.  
'How come a girl like that make me so.light, I mean she's got big blue  
eyes, but when you look at her eyes you feel so calm yet so mysterious, she's annoying.but in a really loving way.she's small.but it fits.she has the perfect lips.but still, she still have to work on her attitude but all in all she's.'. Then the movie he's watching was already at the finale when the leading man said "Your so beautiful.". Mamoru's attention just went on the t.v. "Exactly! That's the word to describe her." He just said as the  
movie was finished.  
  
Next morning, at the university, Serena is already listening at her  
professor, when the door opened and she saw Mamoru walking in.  
  
"Ah Mr. Chiba your late for 5 minutes. I will deduct that on your class  
standing."  
  
"I'm sorry Sir, I woke up late."  
  
"I hope it has nothing to do with a girl."  
  
"How'd you." Mamoru still not finished with his words.  
  
"Well anyway, just sit there and listen, next time try not to disturb  
again." The professor pointing at the vacant sit beside Serena.  
  
Serena looked at the chair beside her and she didn't even notice it was  
there. 'Oh! This is just great!' she said as she saw Mamoru already coming toward.  
  
"Good Morning." He said with a smile on his face.  
  
"What's good in the morning?" She said sarcastically.  
  
"Well I see you didn't sleep well. Maybe you dreamt about me." He said  
pulling his chair closer to her.  
  
"Ah yes I remember, I dreamed about you, I was killing you, so that I won't  
see you again." She said not looking at his direction.  
  
"Wow! Your killing me with your love about me how romantic." He said  
grinning, still staring at her.  
  
Serena was about to say something when their professor caught them talking.  
  
"Ms. Tsukino and Mr. Chiba if you don't mind do your love quarrel later or  
just go outside." With that all the students was looking at them.  
  
Serena face blushed with embarrassment, while Mamoru was just smiling.  
  
Then their professor continued, "Anyway, if there is no more interruption, I would like to all of you to make a project, but this will be done with a  
partner. In this box there are numbers each numbers has a copy a single copy, for example, you picked number 1 and the other picked the same number he or she is going to be your partner. Understood? Ok. Now I will call you  
one by one to come forward." The students were called and got their numbers. "Ok now, all who got their  
numbers go to their respective numbers on the wall there." Said the  
professor pointing at the walls.  
Each student went to his or her respective numbers.  
  
Serena got number three. She was already at the place when Mamoru faced  
her.  
"What do you think your doing?" looking at him.  
  
"Well it's just that, this was the number that I picked." He said smiling  
teasingly.  
  
"Your kidding right? No way!" She exclaimed.  
  
"By the way class, the partner whom you with will be you partner for the  
whole semester, and no changing partner." Said their profssor.  
  
'Oh this is just great!' Serena slumped against the wall, looking up. "Why  
me?!"  
  
"This is will be so interesting." He said leaning at the wall.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Yeah.I know it's bad. I told you I'm not good at this. ( I really got a very low self-esteem) [poor me]. Just wanna thank bingo for the review and what he said I'd take that as a compliment. Thank you. And thank you for all those people who's reading this. If there is something that you didn't like please tell me (this is my way in getting reviews) [well reviews help, it gives you the will to write more. And the reviewers are great they give inspirations to all writers.] (well I'm a frustrated writer) Ok I'm getting sentimental. I'll try to update this a little bit faster. My new school year starts! Last June 2, 2003! I'm a sophomore at college! I'm not a freshman anymore wooohooo!!!! (What do you care? You asked?) Well I don't give a damn! I 'll write what I want! Peace out!( 


	5. Feelings

Chapter 5  
Feelings  
  
While the other students are talking of what they're going to do, Serena  
and Mamoru is still not talking and just looking at the other students.  
  
'We can't stay this way forever.' they both thought.  
  
Serena stand properly as well as Mamoru.  
  
"Umm.I think," they both said. Both of them chuckled a little bit.  
  
"You first." Said Mamoru politely.  
  
"Ok.what am I gonna say is that, if we're going to work together we need to be civilize." Serena said not looking at his face, actually looking down.  
  
"I see, so what you mean is that no more friendly banter?" he said with a  
mocking voice looking straight at her.  
  
She looked up to his face "Yes! Especially that! If we're going to be partners you need to hush your mouth and stop making fun of me." She said  
while her big blue eyes gets bigger.  
  
He really just admires her. "Ok I will not make fun of you," he said.  
  
"Promise?" she said looking at him.  
  
"Promise.until this is over." He said with his right hand on his chest and  
bowed.  
  
"Well I hope you'll take your promise seriously." She just said.  
  
And with that, the bell rang that means the class is over.  
  
"We didn't even started yet.." Serena said when she saw their classmates  
moving to get out of the room.  
  
"Do you have another class after this?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him puzzled. "Why'd you asked?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking, if you don't have a class after this we can talk  
about the project at lunch." He said meaningfully.  
  
"Are you asking me out for lunch?" Serena said questionably.  
  
"Something like that.well?" he said.  
  
She walked towards the door. "Why are you just standing there? Come on!"  
  
Mamoru didn't absorbed quickly what she said but when she heard the last  
two words she'd said he immediately followed her.  
  
They went to the canteen and seated oppositely facing each other.  
  
"Your paying right?!" Serena asked mockingly.  
  
"Of course! I never let women pay my dues. I'm a one true gentleman." He  
said grinning.  
  
"Gentleman my a .." not finishing her word because he put his index finger  
over her lips, that surprised her.  
  
"Ah-ah-ah, don't say bad words." He said not removing his finger. 'Wow.Her lips are so soft.' He didn't notice that he's actually rubbing his finger  
to her lips.  
  
Serena on the other hand, was feeling a little bit uncomfortable of what he's doing. 'What the hell?! I hope he moves his finger away from my lips this day or maybe he can try right now!' ' I can't take it anymore.I have to do something.' "Uhh.I think.you.uhh.take your finger somewhere else."  
She said putting his hands away.  
  
"I.umm.sorry.I'll order now." Mamoru said standing and went to the counter.  
  
'Again, he didn't asked me of what I want.' she thought smiling. She watched him as he ordered them food, and remembering what just happened. 'Well.that was a mouthful; I mean this is the first time we really touched each other. Duh! He touched my lip, that's the only thing that happened!  
But I felt like we connected.'  
  
Then Mamoru looked back at Serena and he caught her looking at him, immediately she took her eyes off of him. He smirked and thought about what happened just a while ago. 'Man.what's wrong with me? I mean why did I do  
that? It's like my hands had a life of it's own.but her lips are to die  
for.'  
  
"Excuse me sir here's your order." Said the clerk.  
  
"Oh! Thanks." Mamoru said kind of blushing. Then he walks towards their  
place.  
  
"Mmm.that smells good. You know eating is my favorite hobby of all." Serena  
said looking at the food in front of her.  
  
"Yeah, it's obvious right? Just the way you look at the fries and burger,  
it's like you're all going to eat them at once." He said teasingly.  
  
"Are you saying that I'm glutton person? For your information, I just love food and that's all! I thought you're not going to make fun of me anymore?"  
She said while eating the fries.  
  
"I'm not making fun of you. I'm just joking, besides you reminds me of my  
dog Husky." He said.  
  
"What do you think of me? A dog? I'm like a dog to you?" She said  
mockingly.  
  
"No, what I'm sayi'n is that your cute and I like you." He said.  
  
Serena was surprised of what he just said. 'Did I heard him right? Did he  
just said he likes me?'  
  
Mamoru was also surprised of what he just said to her. 'Did I really just  
told her I like her?'  
  
Serena gulped then she spoke. "You like me?" She said not clearly and  
looking down to her soft drinks, but Mamoru understood it.  
  
"I guess so. I mean, I think.no, I mean I do like you." He said slowly  
looking at Serena straight.  
  
Serena blushed, but still not looking at Mamoru. 'What the hell am I gonna say? Maybe this is just an awkward dream.I mean, why me?' she didn't notice  
that she just said what she thought and Mamoru heard it.  
  
"You don't have to say anything." He said grabbing her hands.  
  
Serena was surprised when he reached for her right hand, she tried to pull it away but her hands won't let her, like her own hands have a life of it's  
own. She looked at Mamoru straight. 'He never looked at me that way  
before.like he wants to protect me.' And with that thought she blushed.  
  
Mamoru brushed her face with his other hand while his other hand is still holding her right hand. "You know, in all the person I know you're the most beautiful woman that blushes like that." He said with his charming smile.  
  
And with that said Serena blushed more. "Don't do that, you make me blush  
more." She said looking down.  
  
"Don't do what? Saying that you're the most beautiful woman in the world?"  
He said holding her chin and looking straight at her big blue eyes.  
  
Serena looked at his dark eyes. "Yes that, because it's not true you're just saying that, then you're going to make fun of me." She said and moving  
away her chin and her hands from him.  
  
"No, no, no." He said and taking her hands again but now both hands. "I'm  
not joking or making fun of you, I'm serious. From the first time I met you, the time when you called me psycho, since that moment when you glared at me, the way you fought back when I make fun of you I like all of that about you." He said not taking his eyes of her. "All I'm saying is that I'm  
falling for you."  
  
Serena was shocked of what he just said. "You're falling in-love with me?"  
  
"Yes." He said.  
  
She took her hands away from him. "You can't.I mean your not.you don't know me that well. Besides, I don't know you that much.all I know is that you're  
a jerk."  
  
And with that Mamoru laughed hard. "Yes I admit that I'm a jerk sometimes but that's how I am when I like somebody.I don't show my feelings until I'm  
sure I like someone." He said looking straight at her.  
  
"Well you really have a way of showing it." She said mockingly.  
  
"I'm sorry of all the 'not so good things' I did to you. All I want you to know is that all I said is true. I don't want you to answer if you like me or not. I'll give you time. As you've said we still don't know each other  
that well." He said assumingly.  
  
Serena is just looking at him still can't believe of what's happening. "You  
know, you surprise me." She said.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: I know there is no thrill on this one it should be pg-13 or maybe g. I know, I know. Sorry, I guess I want to slow things a little bit between them you know? And again I sucked big time on this one. I apologize. By the way, I'm sorry if I didn't updated this sooner its just that I'm loosing thoughts.I mean I don't know what's next.I find it hard to think of a story.but basically in this chapter I don't find it hard because this happened to me so I can relate to it. Anyway, I know you don't care. Well once again I'm going to say that: "This is my work, and I don't give a fuck who'll read it as long as I'm writing what I want in this flick. Aight?! Peace out! ("  
  
--M.C.A.-- (my initials :p, by the way I'm a girl in case you're curious, in case you're not.I don't care, I'm just sayi'n.) 


End file.
